


Cigaretová filozofie

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Daydreaming, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Smoking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Je nádhernej, co?“ Combeferre sebou cukl. Podíval se na Grantaira, který se stále díval kamsi do prázdna. I tak viděl, jak se jeho oči lesknou něčím, co u něj ještě neviděl. Zmatenost? Smutek? Osamělost? Ten pohled se mu nelíbil. Až moc mu připomínal sebe. Takhle vypadal pokaždé, když se podíval do zrcadla a myslel na Enjolrase.Combeferre se najednou zasmál. Jeho nádherný, hrdelní smích se roznesl tichem. Zakroutil hlavou, odhodil kus cigarety na zem, zašlápl ji a rukou naznačil, že chce další. „Jak dlouho?“[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: One-sided Enjolras/Grantaire - Relationship, background-Enjolras/Original Male Character(s), implied-Enjolras/Grantaire/Combeferre, one-sided Enjolras/Combeferre, pre-Grantaire/Combeferre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Cigaretová filozofie

**Author's Note:**

> Momentálně sice vydávám povídku “Týden v Paříži”, ale pořád jsem měla pocit, jako kdybych za únor vlastně nic nenapsala. Žralo mě to tak vytrvale, že jsem včera zasedla k počítači a napsala jsem něco, co mě napadlo asi před týdnem. Původně měla být povídka ještě o něco kratší a končit zcela jinak. Ale znáte to - autor míní... Doufám, že se vám povídka bude líbit. Za jakékoliv reakce budu vděčná!

Enjolras nepatřil k lidem, kteří si večerní zábavu představovali v hlasitém hudebním baru, s několika promile v krvi, líbající se s člověkem, jehož jméno si už ani nepamatují. Jeho večerní zábava se točila kolem seriózních seriálů na Netflixu, rozčilování se nad politickou online debatou nebo prací na školních seminárních pracích. Proto, když se najednou objevil mezi dveřmi Courfeyracova domu, mladší z nich mu skočil kolem krku se slovy: „Konečně! Už jsem myslel, že z toho nevyrosteš!“

Enjolras nad větou jen protočil oči v sloup, vešel dovnitř bytu a podal Courfeyracovi modrou, skleněnou láhev. „Nevěděl jsem, co normálně pijete, tak jsem vzal to jediné, co mi padlo do oka.“

„Vodka se vždycky hodí,“ zhodnotil jeho snažení Courfeyrac a společně s flaškou vešel do obývacího pokoje. „Přišel vzácný host!“ Enjolras vešel do obývacího pokoje a mávnutím ruky se pozdravil se všemi hosty. Ani jednu z dívek neznal, pár chlapců si matně vybavovat z nějakých Courfeyracových fotek na instagramu – nejspíše šlo o jeho spolužáky –, v davu ale zahlédl Combeferra, co si povídal s Jolym a u toho popíjeli džus; a Grantaira, který se snažil flirtovat s dlouhovlasou a krásnou brunetkou, co pořád zakláněla hlavu a hlasitě se smála jeho vtipům. „Kafe?“

„Vodku s brusinkovým džusem, prosím.“ Courfeyrac překvapením otevřel pusu. „Co?“ zeptal se Enjolras trochu otráveně.

„Ty nepiješ,“ řekl Courfeyrac nevěřícně. „Ty _nikdy_ nepiješ.“

„Vždyť jsme si spolu minule dávali víno.“

„Jo, ale to _minule_ , bylo před rokem a půl a bylo to na Novej rok, a ještě sis jenom cucnul a začal ses šklebit jako kdybych ti do toho načůral.“

Enjolras se jemně zasmál. „Dneska rád zkusím něco jiného.“

„Bránit ti v tom rozhodně nehodlám,“ řekl Courfeyrac s upřímným nadšením. „Tak se zatím posaď, tancuj, dej si něco k jídlu, ojeď prvního kluka, co se ti líbí; za minutku jsem zpátky s vaší objednávkou, _pane_.“ S tím zmizel do kuchyně – nejspíše najít nějakou čistou skleničku – a Enjolras přešel ke svým přátelům.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho Combeferre překvapeně a hned se široce usmál. „Nečekal jsem tě tu.“

„Rozhodl jsem se na poslední chvíli,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Ještě před půl hodinou jsem seděl na večeři s rodiči.“

„A dobrý?“ zeptal se ho Joly opatrně. Všichni věděli, že Enjolras to s rodiči nikdy neměl lehké. Po tom, co začal veřejně vystupovat s jeho, někdy až trochu radikálnějšími, politickými názory, přiznal se veřejně ke své orientaci a začal pracovat pro kontroverzního státního zástupce doktora Lamarqua; bylo to ještě horší. Sice se setkávali, ale vždy to končilo hádkou mezi ním a otcem a dávkou slz od jeho matky.

Teď se ale Enjolras usmíval. „Skvělý,“ řekl skoro bez dechu, ruce zastrčil do kapes a zhluboka vydechl. Měl potřebu se neustále usmívat. To už se mu dlouho nestalo. „Lepší, než v co jsem doufal.“

„Tak to moc rád slyším!“ řekl Joly nadšeně a dal Enjolrasovi ruku kolem ramen a na chvíli si ho k sobě přitiskl. Než stačil blonďáček zaprotestovat, dal mu rychlou pusu na spánek a podíval se mu do obličeje. „Jsem rád, že jste si to vyříkali.“

„Trvalo to déle, než jsem sám chtěl. Ale jsem rád, že jsme to vyřešili.“

„Co říkali?“ zeptal se ho Combeferre zvědavě a přešel o něco blíže k jeho nejlepšími kamarádovi.

„Kdo říkal co?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac zvědavě, když došel k Enjolrasovi se skleničkou jeho objednaného drinku. 

„Rodiče,“ řekl Enjolras. „Necháme to na zítra? Sice jsou to dobré zprávy, ale dneska bych už rád nad ničím nepřemýšlel.“

„Tohle snad slyším poprvé v životě a normálně budu brečet dojetím,“ řekl Courfeyrac dramaticky, několikrát hraně popotáhl a dal si ruku na hrudník. „Jsem na tebe tak hrdý, _synu_.“

„Ty mi tu náladu chceš normálně zkazit,“ řekl Enjolras naoko naštvaně a hned na to se na svého kamaráda ze srdce usmál.

„Páni, to nevoní jako něco pro nezletilý,“ ozvalo se za Enjolrasovými zády. Než se stačil otočil, vedle jeho boku se objevil Grantaire, který si se zájmem prohlížel jeho skleničku. „Pane, vy v tom máte alkohol? Mohu vidět váš občanský průkaz?“

„Vtipné, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras a hned ze skleničky upil. Alkohol ho okamžitě začal pálit v puse i v krku.

„Náhodou, to byla poklona,“ řekl Grantaire a Enjolras mu na to odpověděl malým úsměvem. „Ty ses teď na mě… usmál.“ Grantaire se překvapeně podíval na všechny kamarády, kteří teď stáli kolem nich. „Viděli jste to taky, že jo?“ Enjolras Grantaira jemně šťouchl do boku a starší z nich zasyčel bolestí. „To je zákeřný, Apollóne!“ Postěžoval si černovlásek. Enjolras mu na to nic neřekl a znovu upil. 

Večer se nesl v klidnějším dojmu, než Enjolras předpokládal. Všichni jedli, popíjeli, nahlas se bavili. Enjolras se pro jednou cítil opravdu uvolněný. Celé jeho tělo bylo plné tepla, které nedokázal identifikovat. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho někdo přikryl měkkou, teplou dekou a konejšil ho. Bylo mu příjemně. Měl potřebu se neustále usmívat. Seděl sám na gauči, nohy rozkročené, v jedné ruce už třetí skleničku vodky s džusem. Pomalu upíjel a díval se kolem sebe. Bylo mu _nádherně_. „Užíváš si?“ zeptal se ho Courfeyrac, když dosedl vedle něj s mísou chlebíčků. Enjolras se na něj spokojeně podíval a pokýval hlavou. „Jsem fakt rád, že jsi přišel. Nevím, s tebou je to vždycky jiný. Takový, víc rodinný. Jestli mi rozumíš.“ Enjolras se jenom zasmál a znovu pokýval hlavou. S Courfeyracem se už znali čtyři roky. Nebyli přátelé, ale skoro bratři. Prožili spolu hodně dobrého i špatného, vše umocnilo jejich vzájemné pouto. Enjolras si neuměl představit, že by se s ním už nikdy neviděl. Courfeyrac se už nadechoval, že něco řekne, když se z reproduktorů ozvala taneční hudba a všichni se pomalu začali vlnit do rytmu. „Tanec!“ zakřičel Courfeyrac šťastně.

„Tvoji sousedé budou nadšení.“

„Neboj se, _zlatíčko_ , týden před touhle nádherou jsem jim dal do schránek papír s tím, že tu bude večírek. Jednu noc s trochou hudby a pár ožralými studenty zvládnou.“ Courfeyrac nad tím mávnul rukou.

„Ahoj.“ Oba se podívali před sebe. Před nimi stál asi třiadvacetiletý kluk, měl nádherné, husté hnědé vlasy, velké zelené oči. Byl dost vysoký, skoro stejně jako Combeferre. Měl na sobě černé tričko s krátkým rukávem, co obepínalo jeho svaly; a V-výstřihem, které odhalovalo kus jeho tetování, co měl na hrudi. Tváře měl trochu růžové, možná z horka, možná z vypitého alkoholu, možná z toho, co se zrovna chystal říct. „Mám dojem, že jsme nebyli představeni.“ S tím se podíval na Courfeyraca.

„Jo, jasně, ježiš, pardon,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac, ukázal na chlapce před sebou a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Tohle je Leo, soused, kámoš ze střední a životní zachránce. Nebýt jeho, nemám maturu a ani se nedostanu na vejšku. Pomohl mi s přijímačkama, teď se zkouškama. Když jsem třikrát utíkal z domova, vždycky to byl on, kdo mě našel. Párkrát mi pomoh zbavit se nějakýho otravnýho ex. Drží nade mnou ochranou ruku od doby, co jsem ho pokakal ve školce.“

„Děkuji, že mi to stále připomínáš,“ řekl Leo s úsměvem.

„Je to má povinnost,“ ohradil se na něj Courfeyrac a s tím ukázal na Enjolrase. „A tohle je Enjolras, můj další životní zachránce, díky kterému jsem poznal ty nejlepší lidi na světě a zjistil jsem, že i někdo jako já, dokáže změnit svět. Miluje bílou barvu, otravnej popík a má rád škrábání na zádech, ale _pst_ , ode mě to nemáš.“

„Vždycky byl takhle otravný?“ zeptal se Enjolras s mírným ruměncem na tváři – opravdu byl rád, že Courfeyrac nezmínil, jak slastně u toho škrábání přede –, když se podíval na Lea, který jen kýval hlavou.

„Teda, vy jste hrozní kámoši.“

Leo si Courfeyraca nevšímal a zaměřil se na Enjolrase. Znovu si ho celého prohlédl. Hned jak vešel do místnosti, okamžitě ho zaujal. Něco na něm bylo neskutečně přitažlivého. Nejen jeho vzhled, který ho skoro až ohromil, ale ta aura, kterou kolem sebe měl. „Když tady pan žvanil mluvil o otravném popíku, nechceš si zatancovat?“

„Já?“ zeptal se Enjolras překvapeně. Leo jen pokýval hlavou.

„Enjolras netanc—“

„Jasně,“ řekl Enjolras a odložil skleničku na stůl. Courfeyrac překvapeně otevřel pusu a trochu vykulil oči. „Co zase?“ zeptal se Enjolras trochu otráveně.

„Ty netancuješ,“ řekl Courfeyrac tiše, jako kdyby se snažil Enjolrasovi připomenout, jak vlastně žije. „Ty jdeš dobrovolně tancovat?“

„Ano,“ řekl Enjolras, když se zvedl z místa a došel k Leovi. „Nejsem moc dobrý, moc často netančím. Vlastně skoro vůbec. Určitě ti šlápnu na nohu.“

„To nevadí.“

„Mnohokrát.“

„Nevadí,“ zopakoval Leo s úsměvem, když společně s Enjolrasem přešel o něco blíže do středu místnosti, kde už tančilo pár lidí.

Courfeyrac na nic nečekal. Rychle odložil mísu s jídlem a přiskočil ke zbylým členům Přátel abecedy. „Kluci, kluci, kluci!“ Přerušil jejich povídání a začal kolem sebe máchat rukama, jako kdyby někdo celé jeho tělo probil elektrickým proudem. „Kluci, kluci, kluci!“ Courfeyrac párkrát poskočil, to dělal vždy, když byl až moc nadšený.

„My tě slyšíme,“ řekl Combeferre a snažil se ho trochu uklidnit.

„Dýchej,“ řekl Joly starostlivě a prohlížel si ho, jako kdyby na něm hledal známky právě probíhajícího infarktu.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Grantaire zvědavě.

„Právě jsem pro Enjolrase našel _toho pravýho_.“ Všichni tři se na něj zamračili a začali se dívat jeden na druhého. Courfeyrac si skousl spodní ret, měl co dělat, aby se nadšením nezačal hlasitě smát. „Koukejte!“ Prstem ukázal na prostředek parketu. Enjolras se díval na zem a zkoušel opakovat kroky, které mu Leo předváděl. Oba se smáli, Leo se neustále díval Enjolrasovi do tváře, Enjolras se škrábal ve vlasech – to dělal vždy, když byl nervózní. Hrála rytmická, ale stále dost klidná hudba. Oba u sebe byli blízko, ale nedotýkali se. Něco si říkali, Leo kroutil hlavou a Enjolras se ještě více smál. „Bože můj,“ zašeptal Courfeyrac a přikryl si dlaněmi pusu. Hlasitě zapištěl.

„To je snad poprvé co vidím Enjolrase s někým jiným než s námi,“ řekl Joly, trochu zamračený z toho, jak si zkoušel vzpomenout kdy naposledy viděl Enjolrase bavit se s někým jiným než s jejich politickým klubem.

„No neříkejte, že by jim to neslušelo,“ řekl Courfeyrac nadšeně, pohledem pořád upřeným na ty dva. „Mám to!“ vykřikl nadšeně a podíval se na své kamarády. „Bude ze mě dohazovač!“

„Nemáš ještě ani jeden úspěch a už by sis z toho udělal byznys?“ zasmál se Grantaire a zhluboka si povzdechl. Jako jediný zkoumal pohledem svoji skleničku, která byla už dlouho prázdná. Jakmile se pohledem snažil podívat na Enjolrase, vždycky rychle sklopil hlavu a odkašlal si. „Potřebuju cígo,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe, vytáhl z kapsy svých kalhot krabičku s cigaretami a zapalovač.

„Žádné kouření!“ vykřikl najednou Courfeyrac a ukázal na dveře. „Jedině venku. Táta by se zcvoknul, kdyby mu gauč smrděl po smradu z cigaret.“

„A to že mu na ní syn poklátil už půlku právnický fakulty mu nevadí?“

„Na to je právoplatně hrdý,“ řekl Courfeyrac a Grantaire jen obrátil oči v sloup. Dal si cigaretu mezi rty a naznačil, že si jde zakouřit ven. „Hned jak jsem Enjolrase viděl, říkal jsem si, že to na něj bude chtít Leo zkusit.“

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Combeferre opatrně. Podíval se znovu do středu místnosti. Leo i Enjolras už u sebe byli mnohem blíže, dívali se jeden druhému do tváře, něco si šeptali. Enjolras přikyvoval hlavou a jemně se vlnil do rytmu. „Proč?“

„Enjolras je totálně jeho typ, aspoň teda vzhledově.“ Courfeyrac si dolil skleničku s ginem. Začal se naklánět ke Combeferrovi, který ho zastavil. „Už máš dost?“ zeptal se ho se smíchem.

„Pro teď ano,“ řekl Combeferre, pohled stále zaměřený na jeho nejlepšího přítele. Vypadal, že je spokojený. Skoro až šťastný. Už dlouho ho takhle uvolněného neviděl. „Půjdu na vzduch,“ řekl najednou, odložil skleničku na jeden ze stolů a zmizel dříve, než se stačili jeho přátelé začít vyptávat, proč tak rychle mizí.

„Co s nima je?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac Jolyho, ten jen pokrčil rameny a oba si přiťukli.

Jakmile Combeferre vyšel ven, okamžitě ho zasáhl studený vítr. Foukal sice jemně, ale prolézal i za teplé oblečení. Cítil, jak mu okamžitě vysušuje pot a hladí zrudlé, horké tváře. Zhluboka se nadechl, nahlas vydechl. Měl pocit, jako kdyby mu někdo seděl na hrudníku. Najednou se mu špatně dýchalo. Věděl, že potřeboval na chvíli ven, vypadnout od toho hluku, horka a lidí. Mít chvilku čas na to uklidnit své bušící srdce. Proč jen tak rychle bušilo?

Podíval se před sebe. Na obrubníku u silnice seděl Grantaire, zády otočený k němu. Občas se od jeho postavy vznesl obláček hutného, šedého kouře. Combeferre se pro sebe usmál. Došel ke Grantairovi a kolenem jemně strčil do jeho hlavy. „Máš ještě jednu? Dal bych si.“

„Pro kámoše vždycky,“ odpověděl mu Grantaire s úsměvem a už vytahoval další cigaretu z krabičky. Combeferre si mezitím sedl vedle něj, vzal do ruky zapálenou cigaretu, tiše mu poděkoval a potáhl. Plíce mu okamžitě zaplavil nikotinový kouř. Srdce se začalo uklidňovat. „Nevěděl jsem, že kouříš.“

„Příležitostně,“ přiznal Combeferre. „Pomáhá mi to na uklidnění.“

„To máme stejně,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem a podíval se znovu před sebe. Dům rodiny Courfeyraců byl na konci ulice před základní školou, dětským hřištěm a velkým parkem. Oba se dívali kamsi do tmy parku. I v noci šlo vidět fontánu, kterou ale zatím ještě neprotékala voda. Na to bylo moc chladno. Až teď si Combeferre uvědomil, že si zapomněl kabát uvnitř. Začínalo mu být trochu chladno. Znovu potáhl z cigarety. Nedodala mu tolik tepla ani uklidnění, ve které doufal. Možná kdyby více pil—

„Je nádhernej, co?“ Combeferre sebou cukl. Podíval se na Grantaira, který se stále díval kamsi do prázdna. I tak viděl, jak se jeho oči lesknou něčím, co u něj ještě neviděl. Zmatenost? Smutek? Osamělost? Ten pohled se mu nelíbil. Až moc mu připomínal sebe. Takhle vypadal pokaždé, když se podíval do zrcadla a myslel na Enjolrase.

Combeferre se najednou zasmál. Jeho nádherný, hrdelní smích se roznesl tichem. Zakroutil hlavou, odhodil kus cigarety na zem, zašlápl ji a rukou naznačil, že chce další. „Jak dlouho?“ Grantaire mu dal do ruky další cigaretu, ale neodpověděl. Jen si nahlas povzdechl a znovu se zadíval před sebe. Mlčel, ale Combeferre mu rozuměl.

Ani jeden dlouho nic neřekli. Věnovali se cigaretám a svým vlastním myšlenkám. K jejich uších doléhala hudba zevnitř domu. Když se ozvalo prvních pár klidných tónů, Grantaire se ošil. „Je ti taky zima?“ zeptal se Combeferre starostlivě.

„Ne,“ řekl po pravdě Grantaire a konečně se podíval na Combeferra. „Myslíš, že pořád tancují?“

„Možná,“ řekl Combeferre tiše a chvilku si Grantaira prohlížel. Nasucho polkl. Grantaire si jazykem přejel rty a jemně se kousl do spodního rtu. Vypadal, že nad něčím přemýšlí. Párkrát se nadechl, otevřel pusu, jako kdyby chtěl něco říct, ale nic ze sebe nedostal. „Ta hudba je docela… pomalá.“

„Viděl jsi ho někdy tančit?“

„Takhle ne. Ale ano, tančit jsem ho už viděl.“

„S někým cizím?“

Combeferre jen pokýval hlavou. „Ve čtvrťáku na střední, když jsme byli na Courfeyracových osmnáctinách. Tancoval tam tenkrát s barmankou. Párkrát jí šlápnul na nohu, nezdála se, že by z toho byla nadšená.“ Oba se zasmáli, Combeferre nad vzpomínkou, Grantaire nad tou představou. „Pak na plese. Naše škola slavila stoleté výročí založení. Tancoval tam s bývalou spolužačkou a jedním naším spolužákem. Nevím, co bylo divnější.“ Grantaire pozvedl obočí a Combeferre doplnil: „Ona váží tak stopadesát kilo a je hrozně maličká, takže vypadali neskutečně komicky. A on, no, dejme tomu, že nemá moc nejlepší reputaci. Takový grázl, byl to fajn kluk, ale pořád se drží té jeho zvláštní party. Dejme tomu, že… byl trochu odvážnější v… dotecích.“ Combeferre nasucho polkl. Jak je možné, že měl znova pocit, že nemůže dýchat?

„Leo vypadá v pohodě,“ řekl najednou Grantaire. „Nic nezkoušel.“

„Ano, vypadá v pohodě,“ souhlasil Combeferre.

„Nesnáším ho,“ zašeptal Grantaire.

„Já také,“ přiznal po chvíli Combeferre.

Oba dokouřili a dali si další cigaretu. „Tolik jsem jich najednou snad nikdy nevykouřil,“ řekl Combeferre a trochu se zamračil. Nikotin ho šimral v krku, ale nebylo to nepříjemné.

„Můj rekord je patnáct,“ řekl skoro až hrdě Grantaire a vypnul hruď. „Po jedný demonstraci.“

„Ta říjnová na Rue de Bac?“

„Jo.“

„Chápu.“

Enjolras se tenkrát vážně zranil. Demonstrace byla naprosto klidná. Dalo by se říct, že až podivně příjemná. Najednou se ozvala rána, jako kdyby někdo střílel. Nikdo netušil, co se děje. Celé náměstí zaplavil smradlavý, štiplavý kouř. Zavládla panika. Někteří utíkali, někteří se kašlem skáceli na zem. Nebylo nic vidět, lidé křičeli. Všichni se snažili od kouře utéct co nejdále. Když se všichni do hodiny sešli v Musainu – Joly skoro neviděl, jak neustále smrkal a brečel; Marius nemohl mluvit; Courfeyrac nadával; Jehan se neustále díval z okna, jako kdyby na někoho čekal; Feuilly ošetřoval Bahorelovu zraněnou ruku; Combeferre neustále protřepával inhalátor a Grantaire pro jednou mlčel – barman se jich zeptal: _„A kde máte toho holohlavýho a blonďáka?“_ Netrvalo dlouho a Bossuet jim zavolal. Všichni došli do nejbližší nemocnice, kde zrovna sestřička obvazovala Bossuetovi zlomenou ruku. _„Enjolras je na sále, je to špatný,“_ řekl celý uslzený, sám nevěděl, jestli kvůli kouři nebo tomu, co viděl. Když klukům popisoval, co se stalo, všichni zarytě mlčeli. Enjolras byl týden v kóma, měl obvázanou hlavu, zlomenou pravou nohu, modřiny po celém hrudníku a nohách a monokl.

„Nezněla tahle písnička na Jehanově přednesu amatérské poezie?“ zeptal se Combeferre.

„Vidíš, jsem si říkal, že mi nějaká povědomá,“ souhlasil Grantaire.

„Zní hezky.“

„Moc hezky.“

Jehan každý měsíc pořádal v Korintu vystoupení amatérských umělců. Od zpěváků po básníky a spisovatele. Zval všechny z Přátel Abecedy a nikdo nebyl schopný mu říct ne. _„Tahle píseň je věnovaná tomuto úžasnému stvoření, co sedí támhle v rohu a dělá, že mě nezná,“_ řekl tenkrát a ukázal na Enjolrase, který se usmíval. _„Za to, jak moc jsi mi pomohl.“_ Nikdo netušil v čem, oba to drželi v tajnosti. Podle záře v Jehanových očích to ale bylo něco důležitého. V jeho případě mohlo jít i o to, že mu upekl koláče, co mu chutnali. Zvědavost je skoro ukousala, ale ani jeden nikdy neřekl, o co vlastně šlo. Když báseň dočetl, sešel z pódia a s Enjolrasem se pevně objali. Něco si tiše říkali. Ten den měl na sobě Enjolras na míru ušitý oblek. Celý modrý, se stříbrnými a hnědými doplňky. Vlasy měl snad poprvé učesané a zkrocené gelem. Vypadal mladě, hrdě, _nádherně_.

„Jehan je štatlivec,“ řekl tiše Grantaire.

„To je.“

„Takové obejmutí, to nemá jen tak někdo.“

„To ne.“ Combeferre se podíval na Grantaira a tiše dodala: „Až na Odette, Claire, Marcela a Bruna.“

„Přátelé ze školy?“

„Školky.“

„Dobré vztahy?“

„Ty nejlepší.“

„Nesnáším je.“

„Já taky.“

Grantaire se trochu zamračil. Combeferre měl pevně stisknuté rty, byl zamračený, poklepával nohou. „Je tu někdo, koho nesnášíš více?“

„Erica.“

„Král kokotů.“

Eric byl Enjolrasův bývalý přítel. Byl hezký, vysoký, urostlý, potetovaný, a tak trochu grázlík. Enjolras měl vždycky neskonalou touhu po tom někoho zachraňovat. Měl pocit, že když pozná kluka, co byl na tom v životě bídně, jejich vztah mu pomůže v tom být lepší. Jenže mu nikdy nedošlo, že snaha jen z jedné strany, se nepočítá. Enjolras na sobě nenechal nic znát a vlastně si všichni mysleli, že je šťastný. Až po půl roce se najednou objevil mezi dveřmi Combeferrova bytu, promočený, v ruce držel batoh se svými věcmi, zhluboka dýchal, oči měl červené, rty se mu křivily. _„Můžu tu dneska přespat?“_ zeptal se ho škrceným hlasem od pláče. Combeferre neodmítl. Dal mu čisté oblečení, připravil večeři, povídal si s ním do rána a ošetřil mu ránu nad okem, kterou nechtěl vysvětlovat.

„Má štěstí, že tě má,“ řekl najednou Grantaire.

Combeferre zakroutil hlavou. „Má hlavně štěstí, že má tebe.“

Combeferre nechtěl mluvit za jeho zády, ale připadalo mu správné, aby ostatní věděli, proč se Enjolras najednou rozhodl, že nebude na srazy chodit. Chtěl počkat, až se mu zahojí rána na hlavě. Nechtěl vysvětlovat, co se stalo. Nechtěl nikoho zahlcovat svými problémy. Ale Combeferre to chtěl říct. Chtěl, aby ostatní neměli Erica rádi tak moc, jako on. Grantaire tenkrát odešel podivuhodně brzy. Druhý den se Eric objevil u Combeferrových dveří s natrženým obočím, monoklem, a pohmožděnou rukou. Omlouval se, skoro si klekl na zem, aby mu Enjolras odpustil. Ten, i přes to vše, se na něj usmál a odpustil mu. Tak dobrý člověk ve skrytu duše byl. S Ericem se ale pak už nikdy neviděli.

„Objímali se.“

„Že váháš.“

„Eric miloval hudbu.“

„Jo.“

„Také spolu tančili.“

„Nejspíš.“

„Sakra,“ zašeptal Combeferre a zapálil si další cigaretu. „Bude mi určitě špatně.“

„To ale vlastně není žádnej trest.“

Combeferre se usmál. „To není.“

Enjolras nebyl možná nejlepší ve vyjadřování citů, nedokázal pochopit význam každé jiskry v oku, občas mu dělalo problémy rozeznat, jestli si někdo dělá legraci nebo to myslí vážně; ale snažil se. A toho si každý cenil. Vždycky, když bylo někomu zle, onemocněli nebo se přetáhli v práci; snažil se jim dodat trochu opory. Většinou jim napsal dlouhé zprávy o tom, aby se brzy uzdravili, starali se o sebe, mysleli na sebe, aby mu dali vědět, kdyby jim bylo hůře. Když Combeferre ležel v nemocnici se zápalem plic, Enjolras k němu chodil každý den. Přinesl mu jahody, pomeranče a jablka se slovy: _„Vitamíny jsou důležité.“_ Po třech týdnech se mu z ovoce zvedal žaludek, ale nedokázal mu říct ne. Když Grantaira zmlátili před barem za to, že zachránil dívku před znásilněním, nemohl se skoro dva týdny hýbat. Na těle měl modřiny, měl poraněné zápěstí, přes monokl skoro neviděl na pravé oko. Enjolras za ním každý den chodil s čerstvým nákupem a když Grantaire usnul vyčerpáním z bolesti, utřel prach, zametl a dal mu na kuchyňskou linku jeho oblíbené borůvkové sušenky se vzkazem: _„Brzy to bude lepší.“_

„Starostlivost je dobrá vlastnost.“

„To určitě je.“

„Všichni jsme starostliví,“ řekl Grantaire, když si vzpomněl na všechny z Přátel abecedy. Opravdu pro sebe byli jako rodina.

„To jsme,“ řekl Combeferre, když si vzpomněl na to samé, co Grantaire.

„Jak starostlivej je asi ve vztazích?“

„Eric by mohl vyprávět.“

„Kokot.“

„Kretén.“

Oba znovu potáhli. „Bydlel si s ním.“ Grantaire se opřel lokty o pokrčená kolena a se zájmem se podíval na brýlatého muže vedle sebe. Bydleli spolu první rok na vysoké škole. „Starostlivej?“

„Velmi,“ usmál se Combeferre. „Na všechny.“

„Na všechny.“

„Ve vztahu také.“ Combeferre si sedl stejně jako Grantaire. „Eric si to nezasloužil, ale pravdou je, že jsem je několikrát viděl spolu. Viděl jsem, co pro něj Enjolras dělal. Jak se k němu choval. Jak na něj mluvil. Vždycky mu tak roztomile zrůžověly tváře, podobně, jako teď, když vypil tolik alkoholu.“

„Dopadne jak v Barceloně.“

„Oh, Barcelona,“ zasmál se Combeferre.

Byl to první společný výlet všech z Přátel abecedy. Všichni prožívali krušné období – někteří se hádali s rodiči, některé vyhodili ze školy, někteří si nemohli najít práci a začínali mít dluhy. Každý v té době prožíval nějakou krizi. Rozhodli se na týden odjet do zahraničí. Nasedli do čtyř aut, zapnuli si Bluetooth, aby se všichni v autech slyšeli, a jeli přes noc. Bylo to rychlé, ukvapené, neplánované. Ale přesto to nejlepší, co mohli udělat. Za týden se jejich pouto upevnilo natolik, že si bez druhého nedokázali představit život. Poslední den se snažili jejich přátelství potvrdit pořádnou dávkou alkoholu v tanečním klubu. Enjolras sice netančil, ale měl dost času popíjet na baru, kde se ho snažil balit asi čtyřicetiletý majitel klubu. Kolem druhé ráno musel Enjolras za doprovodu Jolyho odejít, protože pozvracel barmana. Cestou dokonce omdlel. Když druhý den jeli domů, Enjolras musel v hotelu zůstat ještě o dva dny déle. Joly s Bossuetem se tenkrát nabídli, že s ním zůstanou a dají na něj pozor. Všichni na to už skoro zapomněli a vlastně si pamatovali jen to dobré, ale kdykoliv se řeklo _Barcelona_ , Enjolras najednou celý zrudnul. Tak moc se, i po skoro pěti letech, styděl.

„Vrátil bych se.“

„Chybí mi ty západy slunce.“

„Mě to výborný jídlo, pamatuješ, jak jsme jedli ty housky na náměstí?“

Ani jeden si nepamatoval, kde že to vlastně byli. Prostě se procházeli uličkami, chodili do všech malých obchůdků, co viděli a lámanou angličtinou se snažili objevovat záhady španělské kultury. Enjolras se tenkrát připojil ke Combeferrovi, Grantairovi a Feuillymu. Koupil jim po cestě housky, každá s jinou příchutí tak, aby jim chutnala co nejvíce. Bylo šílené horko, a tak se rozhodli schovat se do stínu u kašny. Enjolras celou dobu mlčel, jedl a usmíval se. Na čele se mu třpytil pot a košile na něm volně vlála v horkém vánku. Nikdo z něj nemohl spustit oči.

„Nebo to, jak jsme byli v tom karaoke baru?“

Byl to Bahorelův nápad. Jeho hluboký, chraplavý hlas slyšeli už několikrát. Rád si prozpěvoval, a to i v těch nejméně vhodných chvílích. Nemusel nikoho přemlouvat, všichni byli v tak dobré náladě, že jim bylo jedno co společně podniknou. Enjolras se rozhodl zpívat až těsně před tím, než jim skončila rezervace. Všichni už byli trochu připití, a tak, když Enjolras vyšel na malé pódium a celá místnost najednou potemněla; nikdo si toho moc nevšímal. Jen oni vnímali jeho jemný, stydlivý a trochu falešný hlas.

„Co to bylo za písničku? Už si nevzpomínám.“

„Něco o revoluci?“

„Určitě.“

„Tu on miluje.“

„Miluje.“

„Jak asi miluje?“

Enjolras do všeho dával co nejvíce dokázal. Nikdy nic nedělal napůl. Bylo jedno, jestli šlo o proslovy na demonstracích, dobrovolnictví v neziskových spolcích, psaní referátů do školy; nebo o dočtení knihy, upečení masových koláčků, balení dárků pro přátele k narozeninám. Všechno občas bylo až strašidelně perfektní. A přesně tak to měl se vším, na čem mu záleželo. I na _kom_. Oba věděli, že tam patří celá jejich skupina. Enjolras na ně nedal dopustit.

„Je to málo,“ řekl najednou Grantaire. Combeferre si ho celého prohlédl a Grantaire cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře. Věděl, že nemohl ani _nesměl_ chtít více. „Nestačí mi to.“

„Mě také ne,“ přiznal Combeferre a znovu se přiblížil k černovláskovi. „Chtěl bych víc.“

„Bože, já taky,“ zašeptal Grantaire a silně zavřel oči. „Představoval sis někdy jaký to s ním asi je?“

„Několikrát.“ Combeferre se hlavou opřel o Grantairovo rameno a povzdechl si. „A ty?“

„Několikrát,“ zopakoval jeho odpověď a zahodil cigaretu někam na dáli. Další už si nezapálil.

„Chtěl bych s ním jít do zábavního parku,“ řekl najednou Combeferre, očima se snažil najít ve tmě fontánu v parku. Potřeboval nějaký záchytný bod, něco, na co by se mohl zaměřit. Začínala se mu točit hlava. Netušil, jestli z cigaret nebo představ. „Miluje rychlou dráhu. Nemám je rád, ale pro něj bych se překonal. Nejdříve bychom šli na jednu z těch menších, pomalejších. Takové, abych si s ním potom mohl dát něco k jídlu a jít na jízdu do strašidelného domu. Chtěl bych pak jít na tu největší, nejvyšší a nejrychlejší dráhu. Abych s k němu mohl natisknout, až budu řvát a bát se, že nedojedeme živý. Pak bychom si šli koupit nějaké ty trapné zvířecí uši jako mají v Disneylandu. A pak střelnice. Umíš si představit, že by se mi povedlo vystřelit mu toho velkého medvěda? Musel by ho pak celou dobu nosit s sebou.“

„Roztomilý,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem.

„Pak bychom šli na Ruské kolo, už by se stmívalo. Když bychom byli na samotném vrcholu, začaly by se rozsvěcovat lampy. Jeho vlasy by celé zářily. Víš, jak moc to dokážou?“

„Jako kdyby byly posypaný zlatem.“

„A ty oči, leskly by se stejně tak, možná krásněji. A usmíval by se. Tím jeho nádherným úsměvem. Má pak dolíčky ve tvářích. Podíval by se na mě, nic neříkal, jen se ke mně naklonil a objal mě. Tím jeho pevným objetím, kdy máš pocit, že se od tebe už nikdy neodtáhne. Pak bychom dojeli, musel by mě pustit, ale vzal by mě za ruku. Celou cestu ke mně by mě držel. Mlčel a držel. Držel.“

„Nádhera,“ řekl Grantaire popravdě a hlavou se otřel o Combeferrovi jemné, hnědé vlasy.

„Nádhera,“ řekl Combeferre, zavřel oči a začal čekat na to, co řekne černovlásek.

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. „Muzeum není zrovna nálož srandy, ale jít tam s člověkem, co se v tom vyzná? To je o něčem jiným. Vzal bych ho do Louvre, protože mi je jasný, že všechno dopodrobna zná a bude se snažit hrát si na chytrýho. Tak bych ho tam svýma argumentama, znalostma a hláškama naprosto převálcoval. Byl by celý rudý, krčil by nos a mračil se.“

„Byl by naštvaný.“

„Až bychom vyšli ven, chtěl by jít domu. Ale já bych ho přemluvil, aby šel se mnou. Došli bychom do mého ateliéru. Nikdy jsem se s ním nepochlubil. Je takový můj osobní svět, kam se chodívám schovávat. Víš, jak vypadá? Na stěnách, na židli, na stojanu, všude; jsou Enjolrasovy portréty. Mý studie jeho tváře a těla.“

„Vrahovo doupě.“

„Kdeže, jen fanouška. Obdivoval by mě. Protože v životě netušil, že dokážu tak kreslit. Šokem by oněměl. A já bych začal se svým monologem. O tom, co k němu cítím, jak dlouho, co pro mě znamená, jak moc mi změnil život. Nevěděl by co říct, a tak bychom tam stáli, dívali se jeden na druhého jak potrefený lamy. Zase by byl rudý, ale tentokrát z nervozity.“

Combeferre dokouřil cigaretu, zašlápl ji pod podrážkou své boty a otevřel oči. „A pak?“

„To samý, co ty.“

Combeferre se odtáhl od Grantaira, podíval se mu do tváře, se zájmem si ho prohlížel. „To samé?“

„Jinak, ale pořád to samý.“ Combeferre se prstem jemně dotkl hřbetu jeho ruky. Grantaire sebou ani necukl. Jen mrkl, a stále se díval do Combeferrovi tváře, která začínala rudnout. „Jak moc jsi toho vypil?“ zeptal se ho opatrně.

„Pár ginů s tonikem, ale necítím to. Víš, že toho snesu hodně.“

„Stejně jako já.“ Jejich prsty se propletly. Oba měli zpocené dlaně. „Možná i víc.“

„Myslíš?“

„Jste si bližší, musí to být pro tebe těžší.“

„Ale mohu s ním alespoň být, povídat si, obejmout ho. Ty nemůžeš nic z toho. Mám to lehčí.“ V Grantairových očích se zaleskl smutek. Combeferre ještě více stiskl jeho ruku. „Jsi silný.“

„Ty taky.“

Combeferre se naklonil ke Grantairovi.

„Více než já.“

„Stejně jako ty.“

Grantaire se naklonil ke Combeferrovi.

„Nejsi slabý.“

„Ty taky ne.“

Jejich rty se spojily. Grantairovi rty byly suché a užší; Combeferrovi byly studené a plnější. Combeferre byl čerstvě oholený a voněl po mentolu. Grantairovi na tváři rašilo už týdenní, svědivé strniště a voněl po spáleném dřevu. Dali si pár pus, odtáhli se od sebe, otřeli se nosy, zavřeli oči a znovu se políbili. Oba otevřeli ústa. Začali se líbat, jejich jazyky se začaly poznávat. Oba chutnali po cigaretách a alkoholu. Pravou chuť toho druhého nenašli. Oba si tak představovali chuť někoho jiného. Combeferre ochutnával skořici, jablka a nechával se šimrat dlouhými, kudrnatými, blonďatými vlasy; Grantaire ochutnával jahody, vanilku a prsty drtil v jemné, bílé ručce, co nikdy nepoznala manuální práci.

„Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se Combeferre, když se odtáhl od černovláska, aby se mohl nadechnout.

„Moc dlouho,“ odpověděl mu Grantaire a znovu se přilepil na jeho rty. Jejich jazyky si spolu začaly hrát, točily se kolem sebe, soupeřily o dominanci. Grantaire položil svou pravou ruku na jeho bok a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Combeferre se třásl. Sám netušil, jestli ze zimy nebo vzrušení.

„Kluci?“ zeptal se tentokrát Grantaire, když se od něj odtáhl a políbil ho na nos.

„Dva,“ přiznal Combeferre a cítil, jak zrudl ve tvářích. Styděl se za to, co dělal. Za to, že si hledal chlapce, co jsou Enjolrasovi podobní. „Nedokázal jsem to. Ty?“

„Patnáct. A dělal jsem s nima všechno.“ Znovu ho políbil na rty, ale ihned se odtáhl. Pustil jejich propojené prsty a vzal Combeferra za tváře. Podíval se mu zhluboka do očí a usmál se. „Sakra,“ zašeptal a opřel se čelem o to jeho. „Jsem smutnej, zkouřenej a nadrženej.“

Combeferre se nad jeho otevřeností jen zasmál. „To jsme dva.“

Grantaire se mu podíval do očí a skousl si ret. „Všechny tři body?“

„Všechny tři body.“

„Máte stejný oči. Stejně modrý, stejně velký. Jen řasy má delší.“

Combeferre se na něj usmál. „Máte stejné vlasy. Stejně husté, stejně kudrnaté. Jen je má blonďaté.“

„Máte stejnou postavu. Štíhlou, vypracovanou. Máte svaly na rukách. Jen jsi o hodně vyšší.“

„Máte v sobě stejnou dominanci. Touhu po tom, někoho vést. Jen ta tvá je stravitelnější.“

Grantaire se zvedl a natáhl před sebe ruku. „Pojď, jinak zmrzneš. Cejtim jak se klepeš.“ Combeferre ji přijal a zvedl se. Grantaire ho však nepustil, propletly s ním prsty a usmál se na něj. „Můj ateliér je odsud asi dvacet minut chůze.“

„Co tam?“ zeptal se Combeferre s úsměvem a chytil ho silněji.

„Mám tak spoustu zajímavých kreseb, určitě se ti budou líbit. Hlavně ty, co mám na stropě. Stačí, když si lehneš na mý nádherný, měkký, červený kanape co mám u stojanu.“

„Budu muset ležet?“

„Bude to tak nejlepší.“

„Je to dobrý nápad?“ zeptal se Combeferre a znovu se ošil.

„Ty jsi tady ten chytrej a jestli to nevíš ty, já tuplem ne.“ S tím udělal krok vzad a začal Combeferra táhnout směrem ke konci ulice. „Ale když nevíš, je lepší to vyzkoušet.“

„Bude to stačit?“

„Netuším.“

„Budu ti _já_ stačit?“

„Nemám šajna.“

„V tom případě to musíme udělat.“

„Musíme to udělat,“ souhlasil Grantaire. „Mám v ateliéru i hodně dobrej čaj z Japonska, co mi přivezla ségra. Musíš ho ochutnat.“

„Tomu říkám konečně pozvání na úrovni.“

Oba se zasmáli. S tím pomalým, rozvážným krokem vyrazili na konec ulice. Nic neříkali. Dotýkali se rameny, drželi se za ruku, občas se o sebe otřeli hlavou. Někdy se zastavili, jen proto, aby se mohli políbit. Jen krátce, skoro až nevinně. Očima toho druhého ubezpečovali, že je to tak správné. Za chvíli došli na konec ulice a zmizeli za roh.

Stačilo se otočit a oba by viděli, že za nimi celou dobu někdo stál. Nahlas polkl. Jeho oči se dívali na roh ulice, jako kdyby čekal, že se oba vrátí a zakřičí: „ _Dělali jsme si srandu!“_ , ale nikdo se nevracel. Tma byla hustější, vítr o něco silnější. Cítil, jak se pod náporem emocí, alkoholu, vzduchu a vlastního srdce, ošíval.

„Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras sebou škubl a rychle se otočil. Leo stál ve dveřích a usmíval se na něj. „Proč tam tak stojíš?“

„Já… já… ehm…“ _Co vlastně?_ „Jen jsem…“ Podíval se na svou ruku. Křečovitě v ní držel Combeferrovu bundu. Když si všiml, že bez ní jeho nejlepší kamarád odešel, omluvil se Leovi z tance, vzal ji do ruky a vyběhl ven. Combeferre trpěl na prochladnutí a bylo od něj šílené, že si na takovou věc nedal pozor. Rychle se oblékl a vyšel ven. Viděl je sedět s Grantaire na obrubníku. Bavili se tiše, ale chladný vítr mu jejich slova přivál k uším. Šeptal mu to, co si povídali. Všechno dopodrobna slyšel. Jeho srdce s každým dalším slovem bušilo rychleji. Jeho ústa byla s každou větou sušší. Jeho ruce se s každým pohybem jejich těla více chvěla. Když je viděl se políbit, zapomněl na to, proč vlastně venku stál.

Stačilo se otočit a mohlo být všechno jinak.

„Už odešli?“ zeptal se Leo překvapeně, když venku nikoho neviděl.

„Ano,“ řekl tiše Enjolras, pohled pořád upřený na Combeferrovu modrou bundu. Vybírali ji společně. Před rokem. Enjolras měl stejnou, jen ve žluté barvě. Nosil ji, když měl špatnou náladu. „Už odešli.“ Polkl. Měl úplně vyprahlo v ústech. Kde byl Grantaire, který mu neustále opakoval, že musí pít dost vody, aby neomdléval? Vždycky se o něj tak staral.

„Tak, půjdeš zpátky?“ zeptal se Leo s nadějí v hlase. Enjolras konečně přestal hypnotizovat kamarádovu mikinu a podíval se na Lea. Usmíval se na něj, opíral se o futra a možná doufal, že se vrátí k jejich nedokončenému tanci.

„Už půjdu,“ řekl najednou a pokusil se na něj usmát. „Ten alkohol… nesvědčí mi.“

„Nechceš raději doprovodit?“ Leo se už natahoval pro svou bundu, ale Enjolras ho zastavil.

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Jen se potřebuji trochu projít. To je vše.“ Přehodil si Combeferrovu bundu přes rameno. „A také nechci, abys mě náhodou viděl zvracet. To bys o mě hned ztratil iluze.“

Leo se zasmál a pohodil svými hustými vlasy. „Nemyslím si. Na tebe nejde změnit názor. Rozhodně ne k horšímu.“ S tím si hlasitě povzdechl. „Dobrá, tak šťastnou cestu. Kdyby něco tak… číslo jsem ti dal.“

„Mám ho, neboj.“ Papírek s jeho telefonním číslem ho pálil v kapse u kalhot.

„Dobře,“ řekl Leo. Bylo vidět, že se nechce loučit. „Tak tedy – děkuji za tanec?“

„Příště to bude lepší, slibuji.“

V Leových očích se zaleskla naděje. „Příště?“

„Slibuji,“ řekl Enjolras znovu a Leo se na něj široce usmál. „Dobrou noc, Leo.“

„Dobrou noc, Enjolrasi.“

Leo zavřel dveře a Enjolras zase zůstal sám. Chvíli tam jen tak stál a snažil se vydýchat ten tíživý pocit na hrudníku. Měl pocit, že ho snad dusí. Došel k silnici a podíval se směrem, kterým odcházeli oba jeho kamarádi. Netušil, proč měl chuť jít stejným směrem. Netušil, proč za nimi chtěl jít. Netušil, proč si s nimi chtěl popovídat. Netušil, proč si v hlavě představoval—

Enjolras zakroutil hlavou. Pořád slyšel jejich hlasy. _Slyšel, co si povídali._

„Sakra…,“ zašeptal, zavřel oči a dlaněmi si projel neposedné vlasy. „Sakra,“ zašeptal znova a skousl si ret. Cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy. Proč? Proč se cítil tak bezradně? „To ten alkohol,“ řekl sám sobě a zhluboka se nadechl. Rychle se otočil a šel směrem na zastávku autobusu. Opačným, než odešli jeho přátelé. Čím dále byl od Courfeyracova domu, čím dále byl od cesty kudy odešel Grantaire a Combeferre; tím více se začínal třást, tím více měl slz v očích, tím více na něj křičel jeho hlas: _Nechoď, nechoď, nechoď!_

Ale Enjolras neposlouchal.

Tu noc nezhamouřil oči.

**Author's Note:**

> Připomínám, že mám stále otevřený projekt, kde si můžete napsat o LM povídku na přání. Všechny informace najdete [Birthday fanfictions project](https://2wnikiangel.tumblr.com/post/190645365922/birthday-fanfictions-project).


End file.
